


Anakin Goes to CVS

by viva_la_sarah



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Going to the Store, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, pharmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah
Summary: Crisis! Anakin Skywalker’s secret wife Padmé Amidala comes down with a cold. Who else but Anakin Skywalker can save the day.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Anakin Goes to CVS

Anakin Skywalker was on a much needed short leave from the war. In his and Obi Wan’s shared quarters, he was changing out of his sweaty robes from his last mission. His Commlink beeped  
“Anakin!” his wife Padmé’s voice beamed through the speaker  
“Why hello angel, I was just about to comm you!, what’s been going on?”   
“Good, I just miss you quite a bit. The senate has been trying to get more supplies sent to Genosis.”  
“ glad to hear it, hey, I’ll visit the apartment tommorow. I still have to report to the council on me and master kenobi’s last mission. “  
“Good to hear, I’ll see you soon Ani, I love you”  
“I love you too”

The next day Anakin Skywalker snuck out of the temple, past a very concentrated Obi Wan making his morning tea. He made his way to senator Padmé Amidala’s apartment and used his spare keycard to get inside  
“Master Anakin, oh how lovely it is to see you!” C3PO said   
“Hey Threepio, where’s Padmé?” Anakin replied  
“Oh mistress Padmé has been very sick! She came down with a sudden flu this morning, she was a little sniffly last night but-“   
Anakin walked away not caring to hear the rest. He made his way toward her, no, their bedroom to see Padmé, red faced lying in bed.   
“Oh Ani, it’s so good to see you, but don’t get too close, I think I’m contagious.”   
“I don’t care Padmé, I just want to see you better”  
He approached the bed and brushed her face lightly with his hand, he sat down on the edge of the bed with a concerned look on his face. He had never seen his angel so sick before.   
“Do you have any medicine?” Anakin asked  
“No, Threepio has been making me tea, but we are fresh out of Dayquil” Padmé replied.   
“I’ll go get you some medicine Padmé, don’t you worry”   
Anakin rushes out of the apartment and to his starfighter where R2D2 sat.   
“Get us to CVS Artoo, and make it quick”

Anakin docked his starfighter outside the CVS and went into the store.   
“Welcome to da CVS!” a familiar Gungan voice spouted. Anakin looked over his shoulder and none other than Jar Jar Binks is behind the counter.   
“Wessa giving out free flu shots Ani! You want one?”   
“No thank you Jar Jar, can you tell me where the cold medicine is though?”  
“It’sa on aisle 6!” Jar Jar replied happily, waving his arms. He waved his arms so crazily he knocked down the liquor shelf behind him. Glass and liquor went all over the counter. Anakin could not be bothered to help Jar Jar as he was looking at the cold medicines.  
“My dear boy, what are you doing here?” A familiar voice said from the aisle over.   
Chancellor Palpatine rounded the aisle and walked toward Anakin.   
“Chancellor, I was just buying some cold medicine for a sick friend”  
“Oh? Well may I recommend this?”  
He picks up an item on the far end of the aisle under the “homeopathy” section and hands it to Anakin. The package read “oscillococcinum”   
“This will work just as well as the DayQuil my boy. Stop by my office when you aren’t busy and we will talk some more”   
Chancellor Palpatine left the store.   
Anakin walked toward the destroyed counter. Jar Jar was jumping around making the mess worse. R2D2 was whirring around, picking up what small bottles that had not broken and storing them. R2D2 was not paying for alcohol today.   
“ANAKIN!” An authoritative voice bellowed from behind him. Master Obi Wan Kenobi, arms full of lotion was approaching the counter.   
“You know that stuff doesn’t work right?” Obi Wan said, pointing at the medicine in Anakin’s hand.   
“Well I’m not asking any questions about what you’re buying master” Anakin snapped back.  
“True, but look, I’ll buy you some brand name REAL cold medicine, that way you’ll have both and you can be on your way”   
Anakin couldn’t protest to that. Anakin and Obi Wan continued to wait in line as Jar Jar attempted to clean up the mess. Jar Jar whipped a death stick lighter from other the counter in an attempt to clean up the mess. The alcohol ignited and the counter caught on fire. The fire spread in front of the entrance.   
“WAOAOOAOOAOOO” R2D2 screamed.  
“Anakin! We have to find a way out! This way” Obi Wan yelled as he ran toward the back end of the store. Anakin, R2D2, and a panicking Jar Jar all ran after. At the back of the store there was no emergency exit so Obi Wan and Anakin pulled out their lightsabers and made a hole in the back of the building. By the time they got outside, the rest of the store was a complete loss.  
“Mesa clumsy..” Jar Jar said as he walked off.   
“Well I would call this a mission complete!” Anakin said as he took the DayQuil from Obi Wan and made his way back to his starfighter.   
“Beep boop!” R2D2 chirped happily, satisfied with his visit.   
“Me too buddy, Padmé will be better in no time” Anakin replied.

THE END


End file.
